


At Least You Don't Have Two...

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of angsty fluffiness? Ueda's not terribly fond of birthdays - what a shame they're scheduled once a year.<br/>For Jinface because she's not feeling so hot, and instead of offering her more drabble prompts, she gets a drabble instead. Exactly 750 words, because I know how much she likes round numbers XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least You Don't Have Two...

Ueda doesn't really like birthdays. They're just an excuse for someone to get spoiled and act like a brat for a day, and really, if that's the case, it must be Jin's birthday every day. He doesn't like shopping for presents, doesn't like having to sing the ridiculous song or act like whatever wish they make will _truly, definitely come true this time, ne!_

He especially doesn't like his own birthday. The first year, they'd hated each other, so his birthday had gone unnoticed, just the way he likes it. Then, Kame and Maru got their heads together and stuck their equally ridiculous noses in, and the next year, they bought him a cake.

A pretty, strawberried, icing-ed, creamed monstrosity with his name in pink icing. Ueda had hated it.

The wide grin on his face, however, had said otherwise, and the next year, they did the same, only this time, with presents. Presents, aka 'more things one does not need nor has ever wished to own'.

Sometimes Ueda feels like he's turning into his father.

Then he looks in the mirror, sees the lipgloss and the sparkles, and decides he has plenty more things to worry about.

Over the years, the harder they tried, and the more it grated on Ueda's nerves. Until the year before last, he'd managed to accept everything with a smile, gracious in his dislike. However, last year, his mood had been even fouler than usual after having spent the entirety of the morning on the phone to his mother, who was, as usual, nagging him to get a girlfriend already, because he was twenty-five now and really, should have at least started thinking about settling down, and his father, who had decided it was high time Ueda stopped prancing around and found himself a Real Job.

The conversation hadn't ended well.

Neither had the greeting his bandmates gave him, a rousing chorus of 'Happy Birthay' with accompanying rap and beatbox rhythm, finishing off with five party-poppers bursting over his head.

His anger had exploded in a fiery, violent rage, and the door rattling on its hinges as it eventually slammed behind him was the calmest thing to be witnessed.

So, this year, he takes a deep breath before stepping into the room.

And this year, there is nothing.

No cake. No presents. No streamers. No _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAT-CHAN_ screaming at him from above the couch. Not even a 'Good morning'. Nothing.

Ueda's surprised to find himself slightly disheartened.

Still, he's spent all this time convincing himself he hates birthdays, so it really isn't that big a deal. Really. He doesn't even like cake, anyway.

By the end of the day, his mood is almost as foul as it was this time last year, and it stays that way all the way home. Even the happily-wagging tails of his dog don't make him smile, and one of them nestles its head on his thigh when he flops down on the sofa with a huff.

He isn't granted much peace though, and when his doorbell chimes, he answers it with a glare set on his features.

To his credit, Kame doesn't even flinch.

He doesn't speak, either, but Ueda can't say he minds. He kind of likes the quiet.

Kame just slips around the side of him, leaving Ueda to close the door.

By the time he's collected himself enough to follow Kame back into his front room, the other man has drawn the curtains, turned on the floor lamp and picked a movie. The throw from the back of Ueda's couch has been pulled down, and Kame is unpacking the bag he'd had tucked under his arm, unloading an array of Ueda's favourite foods and a rather exquisite wine, if the label was anything to go by. In the middle of it all was a small cupcake with pink icing and a single candle in, which Kame lights with his lighter.

Kame motions for Ueda to sit, and sits next to him, shuffling up close until Ueda can feel the warmth through his clothes. He holds the cupcake out towards Ueda's face, and with a soft smile says, "Happy Birthday, Tat-chan."

Ueda doesn't even try to fight his smile, wide and bright and true this time, as he blows out his candle and makes his silly wish - but only because Kame will pester him if he doesn't.

Ueda doesn't much like birthdays, but he decides that if every birthday could end with snuggling up under a blanket with Kame and cake, he might just have to change his mind.


End file.
